


Niebezpieczna gra

by Loki_23



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W końcu wracam do żywych, przede wszystkim dlatego, że przyszedł mi do głowy nowy pomysł i chęci do jego realizacji. Poprzednie pomysły wciąż gdzieś się tam tłuką, ale każda kolejna próba napisania ich kończy się otworzeniem worda, popatrzeniem na tekst i zamknięciem wszystkiego. Od razu uprzedzam, że niektóre zdania mogą być podszyte ironią i trzeba się przyzwyczaić. Ostrzegam też przed tym, że rozdziały niekoniecznie będą bardzo długie, tak samo, jak całe opowiadanie, a przynajmniej tak zakładam.<br/>Cóż, to chyba tyle z mojej strony na początek. Przedstawiam krótki prolog.<br/>Ah, jeszcze trzy rzeczy - rozdziały będą najprawdopodobniej co dwa tygodnie. Wszystkie wydarzenia mają miejsce między pierwszą, a drugą częścią Avengersów, jeśli muszę określać mniej więcej czas. I tytuł opowiadania może jeszcze się zmienić, ten jak zwykle wymyślony na szybko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

               Wiadomość o tym, że zdołał uciec wcale nie wprawiła go w stan zaskoczenia, tak jak mógł się tego spodziewać jego rozmówca. Wprost przeciwnie, mina geniusza ułożyła się w grymas, jakby chciał powiedzieć „a nie mówiłem?”. To trochę zdezorientowało blondyna i niespokojnie przerzucił Mjölnira do drugiej ręki.  
               - I niech zgadnę, wolałbyś, żeby Tarcza się o tym na razie nie dowiedziała, zgadłem? – zapytał Stark, kiedy cisza ze strony boga piorunów nieznośnie przedłużała się. Thor zamrugał, jakby zdziwiony tym, co padło z ust Tony’ego, ale widać informacja w końcu dotarła do jego mózgu, bo pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową, a na wargach pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech. Stark jedynie westchnął.  
               - Podejrzewam, że jesteś jedyną osobą, do której mogę się zwrócić z czymś takim, Anthony Starku. – Młot ponownie powędrował do jego prawej dłoni, jakby miało być dziwnym potwierdzeniem prawdziwości tych słów. Geniusz westchnął i opadł na krzesło, które odjechało wraz z nim kilka centymetrów, tym samym zwiększając odległość między rozmówcami. Tony mógł teraz objąć wzrokiem całą sylwetkę Thora, udając że zastanawia się nad pytaniem, które sam postawił.    
               Wiedział już doskonale, co zrobi, ale wolał dać blondynowi do zrozumienia, że wyświadcza mu sporą przysługę. Jednak, widząc niepokój, który wkradł się na oblicze boga, stwierdził, że wcale nie musi trzymać go w takiej niepewności, dlatego ponownie westchnął, jakby dawał znać, że zamierza się odezwać.  
               - I nie pomyliłeś się. Pomogę ci. – Na te słowa twarz blondyna rozjaśniała, a szeroki uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. – Jeśli jednak sprawy przybiorą bardzo niebezpieczny obrót, Tarcza na pewno zostanie powiadomiona.  
               - Rozumiem. – Najwyraźniej była to jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką było stać Thora.  
               - Zajmę się wszystkim. Znajdę go, prędzej czy później, chociaż nie ukrywam, że wolałabym tę szybszą opcję.  
               Thor miał rację. Był prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, do której mógł się zwrócić z czymś takim. Gdyby poszedł z tym do kogokolwiek innego, niewątpliwie Tarcza szybko by się o wszystkim dowiedziała. Co prawda, Stark nie rozumiał zachowania Thora, bo uczucia były jedną z tych rzeczy, która niekoniecznie do niego przemawiała. Braterska miłość Thora do przybranego brata też nie mieściła się w powyższych rzeczach, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na boga piorunów, by dostrzec w jego oczach desperację, prośbę o pomoc i nadzieję. Może to właśnie to spojrzenie wpłynęło po części na decyzję geniusza. Na pewno też pociąg do ryzyka i chęć sprawdzenia siebie i swoich umiejętności, poza tym, patrząc na gabaryty Thora… Nie była to osoba, której łatwo było odmówić. Nie żeby Stark się go bał, ale trzymanie swojej twarzy z dala od Mjölnira wydawało się dość rozsądne.  
               - Skąd będę wiedział, że go znalazłeś? – zapytał po chwili Thor. Tony pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał i wstał, podchodząc do biurka. Wyraźnie czegoś szukał, przerzucając kolejne rzeczy z miejsca na miejsce, aż w końcu odwrócił się w stronę Thora z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy.  
               - Dzięki temu. Co prawda, to jeszcze prototyp, ale Fury wspominał kiedyś o szybkiej łączności z tobą, więc zacząłem nad tym pracować – wyjaśnił od razu, podając Thorowi coś, co mogło przypominać telefon komórkowy. – Myślę jednak, że działa bez zarzutu. Jak dowiem się czegokolwiek, to dam znać przez to małe cudeńko.  
               Thor był wyraźnie zbity z tropu, przyglądając się z powątpiewaniem urządzeniu, które obracał w dłoni.  
               - Szybko to ogarniesz – skomentował geniusz, w duchu mając nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tak będzie. I że Thor przypadkiem niczego nie zepsuje; dość sporo czasu zajęło mu skonstruowanie tej zabawki i wolałby, żeby po wszystkim do niego wróciła. – A teraz, skoro mam go znaleźć, to wolałbym wziąć się do pracy.  
               Na szczęście blondyn załapał całkiem szybko jego aluzję, bo pożegnał się z nim pospiesznie, a później skierował się do drzwi, trzymając przed sobą urządzenie Starka, jakby mogło mu zrobić krzywdę.  
               Tony ponownie opadł na krzesło i westchnął głośno. Pozwolił sobie zamknąć oczy i powoli wszystko uporządkować w głowie. Tak więc, na Ziemi właśnie przebywa jeden z najniebezpieczniejszych złoczyńców, a on ma siedzieć cicho i próbować go znaleźć na własną rękę. To zapowiadało się, jak wyzwanie, na szczęście on lubił wyzwania. Lubił je aż za bardzo i być może nawet wiedział, że kiedyś go to zgubi. Być może wiedział nawet, że nadejdzie to dość szybko, ale nie pozwoli sobie zrobić dwóch kroków wstecz, kiedy zrobił już jeden do przodu. Zresztą, co to byłaby za zabawa bez żadnego ryzyka?


	2. Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania. :D  
> Następny rozdział 18 września. ^^

               - Co do…? – wymamrotał, zrywając się z łóżka. Rozejrzał się, próbując odnaleźć w zaistniałej sytuacji. Coś niewątpliwie wyrwało go ze snu, jakiś hałas, a dokładnie głos. Kiedy tylko uzmysłowił sobie ostatnią informację, niemal od razu namierzył sprawcę tego całego wydarzenia i zaniemówił. Owszem, miał nadzieję odnaleźć go jak najszybciej, ale nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to aż tak szybko. No i właściwie, to nie on go znalazł; było odwrotnie.   
               - Czyżbyś to właśnie z mojego powodu zaniemówił? – Rozbawiony głos przedarł się przez panującą w pokoju ciemność, trafiając do geniusza. Tony od razu zreflektował się, zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi pół nagi, niemal kompletnie bezbronny i najprawdopodobniej wygląda na zaskoczonego, tak… delikatnie rzecz ujmując. A prezentował się tak osobie, której niewątpliwie nie chciał nigdy pokazywać się w taki sposób.  
               - Powiedziałbym, że miło z twojej strony, że wpadłeś z wizytą, ale jest środek nocy, właśnie mnie obudziłeś, sam rozumiesz, zresztą… – Stark przerwał momentalnie, kiedy Loki postąpił kilka kroków w jego stronę, sprawiając tym samym, że w końcu mógł wyraźniej dostrzec jego postać. A to, co zobaczył niekoniecznie było tym, co spodziewał się ujrzeć. Otworzył już usta, żeby o coś zapytać, ale kłamca nie dał mu tej możliwości.  
               - Mały wypadek przy pracy. – Loki ściskał swoje ramię, które nie wyglądało najlepiej. Zresztą, Stark pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że kłamca w ogóle nie wyglądał w tej chwili najlepiej. Ciemniejsza plama, przesączająca się przez materiał, niewątpliwie była krwią. A sądząc po rozległości, rana była niemała i najwyraźniej wciąż krwawiła, skoro Loki zaciskał na niej dłoń, plamiąc blade palce. Właściwie, mogła to być jedynie wyobraźnia Starka, ale Loki wydawał się bledszy, niż zwykle. Rozcięta warga również nie prezentowała się najlepiej, tak samo jak rana na czole.   
               Tony westchnął cicho i ostatecznie zawiesił wzrok na twarzy kłamcy, nie chcąc, chociaż przez krótki moment, zastanawiać się, jaka kończyna Lokiego jeszcze ucierpiała i czy w ogóle było jakieś miejsce, które nie doznało uszczerbku.  
               - No, no, ktoś ładnie cię urządził – skomentował, a wargi kłamcy, pomimo jego stanu, rozciągnęły się w ironicznym uśmiechu. – Jarvis, światło.  
               - Ten ktoś został urządzony jeszcze ładniej – odparł i zmrużył oczy, kiedy jasność rozlała się po pomieszczeniu. Teraz Stark miał już stuprocentową pewność, co do kiepskiego stanu Lokiego, ale ani trochę nie polepszyło to jego samopoczucia. Westchnął, niemal cierpiętniczo, czując się w pełni rozbudzony, chociaż i tak rzucił tęskne spojrzenie w stronę łóżka.  
               - Pomożesz mi, czy będziesz tak stał i czekał, aż cię o to poproszę? – Rozbawienie momentalnie zniknęło z jego tonu, zastąpiło je ponaglenie i irytacja.  
               - Proszenie o pomoc w twoim wykonaniu byłoby całkiem ciekawą opcją… – zaczął, ale widział, że Loki prawdopodobnie ostatnimi resztkami sił trzyma się na nogach. – Ale zanim zdążyłbyś powiedzieć chociaż pierwszą sylabę, to wylądowałbyś nieprzytomny na podłodze.  
               Loki zaśmiał się gardłowo, na powrót pozwalając wargom rozciągnąć się w tym ironicznym uśmiechu. Stark w tym momencie naprawdę zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy będzie musiał zbierać nieprzytomnego boga kłamstw spod swoich stóp.  
               - Nie doceniasz mnie, Stark – powiedział Loki, a Tony przysunął mu krzesło. Kłamca usiadł na nim bez słowa protestu, a przez jego twarz przebiegł cień ulgi, chociaż geniusz mógł sobie to tylko wyobrazić.  
               - Najwyraźniej, reniferku, a teraz bądź grzeczny i niczego nie dotykaj. W innym wypadku…  
               - Nie zamierzam się stąd ruszać – uciął Loki. Tony jeszcze krótką chwilę mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu ruszył do łazienki, z której wziął apteczkę. Wrócił do pokoju, spodziewając się… właściwie nie do końca wiedział czego, ale na pewno nie tego, że Loki rzeczywiście będzie siedzieć spokojnie na krześle, a taki widok właśnie zastał. Nie komentując tego, podszedł i położył apteczkę na łóżku, zastanawiając się od czego zacząć.  
               - Rana na ramieniu, z nią chyba jest najgorzej, co? – zapytał, odwracając się w stronę kłamcy, a ten zaszczycił go pełnym pogardy wzrokiem.  
               - Jakżeś to wydedukował?  
               Tony nie zareagował na tę zaczepkę, bo przed nim pojawił się właśnie kolejny problem. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak działa zbroja Lokiego i jakby miał ją zdjąć. Wydawało się, że kłamca miał utrudnione ruchy obolałą ręką i sam sobie z tym nie poradzi.  
               - Muszę rozciąć rękaw – poinformował go, a Loki zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego pomysłu. – Słuchaj, jeśli mam ci pomóc, musisz okazać chociaż odrobinę dobrej woli i współpracować.  
               Loki, co prawda, nie odezwał się, ale jego spojrzenie złagodniało, dlatego Stark wziął się do pracy. Udało mu się pozbyć metalowych części, które bezpardonowo odrzucił na podłogę, na co kłamca zareagował głośnym syknięciem i rozciął materiał, robiąc sobie dobry dostęp do rany. Która swoją drogą naprawdę nie wyglądała najlepiej. Tony aż odstąpił o krok i potarł w zamyśleniu swój zarost. Zastanawiał się, kto zdołał aż tak pokiereszować Lokiego.  
               - Zamierzasz się tak przyglądać? – warknął psotnik.  
               - Zastanawiam się jedynie, czy sam nie mógłbyś się uleczyć tą całą swoją magią – odpowiedział Stark spokojnie, a Loki westchnął głośno, robiąc minę, jakby miał wytłumaczyć dziecku najprostszą na świecie rzecz.  
               - Nie w tym przypadku. – Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Tony chyba nie chciał wiedzieć więcej, dlatego po prostu zabrał się za opatrywanie ran. Zajęło to sporą ilość czasu, bo Loki nie był zbyt skory do współpracy. Wprost przeciwnie, cały czas kręcił się, komentował poczynania Starka i odsuwał, kiedy coś mu się wyraźnie nie spodobało.  
               - To też należałoby zszyć – zawyrokował Stark, bezpardonowo chwytając Lokiego za podbródek i unosząc jego twarz do światła, żeby przyjrzeć się rozciętej wardze. – Zanim powiesz cokolwiek, możesz mi wierzyć na słowo, że dla mnie to też nie będzie niczym przyjemnym.  
               O dziwo, Loki nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wbił w niego swoje zielone spojrzenie, jakby w oczekiwaniu. Geniusz sięgnął po igłę i nici, a po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia przysunął drugie krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko kłamcy.  
               - Przybliż się trochę i błagam, nie szarp się – rzucił Stark, a Loki nachylił się w jego stronę. Delikatnie rozchylił usta i wbił spojrzenie gdzieś ponad ramieniem Tony’ego. Geniusz najpierw przemył dolną wargę wodą utlenioną, co kłamca skwitował zmarszczeniem brwi, a później, z cichym westchnięciem, zabrał się za jej zszywanie. Loki mruknął niespokojnie, ale nie poruszył się, jedynie zacisnął powieki, kiedy igła wbiła się w obolałe miejsce.  
               - Wiem, wiem – powiedział cicho Stark, nie przerywając wykonywanej czynności. Wolał mieć to już za sobą, zresztą, Loki zapewne też. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w niemal całkowitym milczeniu, czasami dało się słyszeć jedynie głośniejszy oddech kłamcy.   
               Tony nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że od jakiegoś czasu Loki go obserwuje. Zauważył to dopiero wtedy, kiedy na moment uniósł wzrok, chcąc mu oznajmić, że zaraz skończy. Napotkał spojrzenie tych zielonych oczu, które w tym momencie były dziwnie zaszklone. Stark zdał sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej wynikało to z bólu i dziwnie poruszony tą myślą, momentalnie odwrócił wzrok, kierując go ponownie na wargę boga.  
               - Jeszcze chwila, już prawie koniec – powiedział spokojnym tonem, uświadamiając sobie, że mimo wszystko, Loki cały ten czas siedział w bezruchu, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku protestu. Ostatni raz przeciągnął nić i już nachylał się, żeby ją odgryźć, tak jak zrobił to z każdą poprzednią, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co zamierzał zrobić. Momentalnie odsunął się i sięgnął po nożyczki. – No i po wszystkim.   
               Uśmiechnął się, chociaż tak jak się spodziewał, Loki nie odwzajemnił tego gestu i to nie tylko ze względu na bolącą wargę.  
~*~  
               Loki zasnął niemal od razu, kiedy tylko ułożył się na łóżku. Oczywiście zrobił to, pomimo sprzeciwów Starka. Obecność kłamcy, zakopanego w jego własnej pościeli, jakimś cudem sprawiła, że nie miał ochoty wrócić do przerwanego snu, a już na pewno nie we własnym łóżku, dlatego tylko siedział na krześle, czekając aż Loki pogrąży się w nieco głębszym śnie. Zamierzał powiadomić Thora, w końcu Loki sam pojawił się u niego i nie dość, że Stark pomógł mu się pozbierać, to kłamca po tym wszystkim po prostu zasnął, zajmując mu łóżko. Musiał liczyć się z tym, że po obudzeniu, tak po prostu sobie stąd nie zniknie.   
               Tony sięgnął po urządzenie, niemal identyczne, jakie kilka dni wcześniej dał Thorowi, i już zamierzał się z nim skontaktować, kiedy Loki wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie przez sen, nieco bardzo zakopując się w kołdrę, przy okazji przyciągając tym sposobem spojrzenie Starka. Tony zamierzał to zignorować, ale dziwnie spokojna twarz Lokiego wzbudzała w nim pewną ciekawość. Wyglądał teraz zupełnie inaczej, niż wtedy, kiedy Stark zazwyczaj na niego patrzył. Nie widział żadnych szalonych iskierek w jego oczach, które teraz skryte były pod powiekami. Bladość jego skóry również niemal go hipnotyzowała; zastanawiał się, czy Loki zawsze był tak blady, czy to może znaczna utrata krwi i wydarzenia z dzisiejszego dnia miały na to wpływ. Lekko rozchylone usta, przez które kłamca nabierał kolejnych wdechów, by zaraz wypuścić powoli, miarowo powietrze. Żaden cień gniewu, desperacji, ani szaleństwa nie przebiegł przez jego twarz. Wydawał się taki… ludzki. Właściwie, Tony pomyślał, jak bardzo Loki w tym momencie wydaje mu się kruchy. Jakby jedno mocniejsze szarpnięcie, mogło sprawić, że rozleci się na drobne kawałki, jak porcelanowa lalka.   
               - Jarvis? – odezwał się po chwili.  
               - _Tak, sir?_   
               - Przypomnij mi jutro z samego rana, jak bardzo kocham ryzyko, a teraz wyłącz światło.  
               - _Tak jest, sir.  
_                W pomieszczeniu zapanowała ciemność. Tony, który wciąż nie ruszył się z krzesła i nie powiadomił Thora, był w stanie dosłyszeć miarowy oddech Lokiego. Sam westchnął cicho i odłożył urządzenie, przeklinając w myślach samego siebie.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział 2 października. :D  
> A teraz, miłego czytania. ^^

               Był już ranek, wiedział o tym, ale mimo tego, nie unosił powiek. Zastanawiał się, co ujrzy, kiedy już otworzy oczy. Będzie czymś unieruchomiony? Albo znajdował się w podobnej klatce, co poprzednim razem? A może po prostu każdy z Avengersów, ze Starkiem na czele, stał nad nim, tylko wyczekując momentu, aż na nich spojrzy? To przecież nie mogło skończyć się inaczej. Wiedział o tym, zanim jeszcze przybył do Starka. Gdyby nie zagrażało to jego życiu, to owszem, nie pojawiałby się, ale sytuacja była wyjątkowa, a wiedział, że jeśli jest ktoś, kto udzieli mu pomocy, to tą osobą był właśnie Stark. I nie pomylił się, chociaż wiedział za jaką cenę. Cenę swojej wolności. Znowu wróci na Asgard, z którego jeszcze nie tak dawno zdołał uciec. Ponownie trafi do celi, oczywiście przy odrobinie szczęścia, a teraz mógł jej nie mieć. Dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że wyrwał się ze szponów śmierci tylko po to, żeby niedługo później ostatecznie i tak w nie trafić. Ale przeciągnięcie tego, jak najdłużej, dawało nikłą nadzieję, że i tym razem się uda. W końcu, za każdym razem jakoś się udawało, może i teraz uda mu się uciec z objęć śmierci?  
               Wziął głębszy wdech, czując tępy pól w żebrach. Tony zrobił co mógł, ale zrosnąć musiały się same. Zresztą, to nie żebra były najgorsze. Najbardziej dokuczała mu rana na ramieniu i zszyte usta. Musiał powstrzymywać się całą siłą woli, żeby nie zacząć przesuwać językiem po swojej dolnej wardze, podrażniając zszyte i bolące miejsce. Rana na czole dawała się zdecydowanie mniej we znaki, tak samo, jak wszystkie inne skaleczenia.  
               Wiedział, że jedynie przeciąga nieuniknione, ale prawdopodobnie była to ostatnia okazja, kiedy mógł leżeć w wygodnym łóżku, nie obawiając się, że ktoś nagle go zaatakuje. Wątpił, że Stark to zrobi, mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, w jakim Loki jest stanie i atakowanie go nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo kłamca był teraz i tak na przegranej pozycji. Właśnie dlatego mógł pozwolić sobie na porządny sen, którego brakowało mu od dłuższego czasu.  
               W końcu jednak otworzył oczy, zdążył się już oswoić z myślą, że to może być jego ostatnia pobudka, a przynajmniej ostatnia na Ziemi. Resztki snu zniknęły od razu, kiedy ujrzał…  
               - Liczyłem, że kiedy się obudzę, zobaczę tutaj Avengersów – mruknął, siadając na łóżku i wykopując się spod kołdry. – Albo Thora. Albo chociaż ciebie w tej swojej latającej puszce.  
               - Niezmiernie mi przykro, że cię rozczarowałem – odparł Stark, który najwyraźniej całą noc przesiedział na krześle, jakby pilnował Lokiego. Kłamca wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że Stark nikogo nie powiadomił, że tak po prostu opatrzył mu rany, pozwolił się wyspać, a teraz… właśnie, a teraz co? Zamierzał go puścić wolno?   
               - Niepotrzebnie – powiedział kłamca, jakby nie dosłyszał sarkazmu we wcześniejszych słowach mężczyzny. Poczuł, że od natłoku myśli zaczyna go boleć głowa i przymknął oczy, palcami pocierając skroń. To wszystko było takie nielogiczne.  
               - Zakładam, że przez kilka tygodni będziesz dochodził do siebie. – Głos geniusza przebił się przez jego myśli. – Więc nawet nie myśl o ucieczce. Na zewnątrz będziesz teraz bardzo łatwym celem, a tutaj będziesz miał spokój.  
               Loki otworzył oczy, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Nawet nie zamaskował zdziwienia, kryjącego się w zielonych tęczówkach.  
               - Dlaczego mi pomagasz?  
               Tony wzruszył lekko ramionami i podniósł się z krzesła.  
               - Nie pomagam ci. Jak tylko uznam, że jesteś w lepszej formie, wezwę Thora – odpowiedział, podchodząc do biurka, z którego zebrał kilka rzeczy. No tak, Loki mógł się tego spodziewać, ale wciąż coś mu tutaj nie pasowało.  
               - Od kiedy obchodzi cię stan, w jakim jestem? Dlaczego nie powiadomisz Thora od razu?  
               Stark milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę kłamcy. Psotnik zaczął się zastanawiać, czy geniusz w ogóle go usłyszał i już zamierzał ponowić swoje pytanie, kiedy mężczyzna w końcu się odezwał.  
               - Bo wiem, jak to jest czuć się na pograniczu śmierci. – Odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. – A ty niewątpliwie wczoraj znalazłeś się na tej linii, nawet jeśli mówisz co innego.  
               Po tych słowach skierował się do drzwi, trzymając kilka przedmiotów w rękach. Kłamca nie ruszył się z łóżka, wciąż lekko zaskoczony tym, co właśnie przed chwilą się stało i co usłyszał.  
_\- Sir, miałem przypomnieć, jak bardzo lubi…_  
               - Wycisz. – Loki nie dowiedział się, co takiego chciało zakomunikować AI. – Aż za bardzo.  
~*~  
               Co jakiś czas rzucał mu uważne spojrzenia, które pozostawały bez żadnej odpowiedzi. Pomimo tego, nie przerwał, wprost przeciwnie. Każde kolejne następowało nieco szybciej i trwało kilka chwil dłużej, ale Stark wydawał się zupełnie tego nie zauważać. A jeśli nawet dostrzegał, to perfidnie je ignorował. Kłamcy jednak zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, jakby wolał mieć pewność, że geniusz nagle nie zrobi czegoś, co mu się nie spodoba.   
               Temperatura na zewnątrz osiągała już niemal czterdzieści stopni i pomimo klimatyzacji, nawet w pomieszczeniu ledwo dało się wytrzymać. Stark zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować obecnością Lokiego, bo siedział nad jakimiś projektami ubrany jedynie w krótkie spodenki. Na każde jego pytanie, czy Loki na pewno nie chciałby przebrać się w coś lżejszego, kłamca gwałtownie zaprzeczał.  
               - Jeśli to, że co chwilę czuję na sobie twój wzrok oznacza niemą prośbę, żebym raz jeszcze zaproponował ci przebranie się w zwykłe ciuchy – powiedział nagle Stark, kiedy Loki rzucał mu wyjątkowo długie spojrzenie – to właśnie pytam ponownie.  
               Oderwał się na moment od projektów, żeby spojrzeć na Lokiego, który w tym momencie wbijał w niego nienawistne spojrzenie, mrużąc przy tym zielone oczy. Tony wydawał się tym nieporuszony.  
               - Niech będzie – odpowiedział kłamca po dłuższej chwili. – Ale tylko w ramach wyjątku.  
               - Oczywiście, nie śmiem nawet tego podważać. – Tony podniósł się z kanapy, na której dotąd siedział i skierował do pokoju, gdzie zniknął na chwilę. Kiedy wrócił, trzymał w rękach zestaw ubrań, który położył na podłokietniku fotela, który zajmował Loki. – Pewnie będą trochę za duże, ale chociaż nie ryzykuję tym, że padniesz z przegrzania.  
               Kłamca nie odpowiedział, tylko sięgnął po ubrania. Stark wrócił do swoich projektów, siedząc do niego profilem i ponownie zdawał się nie zwracać na niego większej uwagi. Loki podniósł się i zamierzał skierować do jakiegoś innego pomieszczenia, widząc w przyniesionych przez mężczyznę uraniach, również bieliznę.  
               - Nigdzie się nie wybierasz. – Głos Starka zatrzymał go i Loki odwrócił się w jego stronę, unosząc brew w pytającym geście. – Nie mam pewności, co ci się uroi w głowie, a przebrać możesz się tutaj.  
               Kłamca jedynie stał w tym samym miejscu, trzymając w rękach ubrania i patrząc na Starka, jakby nie zrozumiał tego, co usłyszał. Już otwierał usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nim to zrobił, Tony ponownie się odezwał.  
               - Daj spokój, reniferku, przecież nie będę podglądał. – Ton jego głosu wskazywał, że całkiem dobrze się bawi, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozjuszyło kłamcę. Prychnął pod nosem i ponownie podszedł do fotela, stając nieco za nim, jakby chciał się schować. Długą chwilę walczył z większością zapięć przy zbroi, ale udało mu się odpiąć jedynie połowę z nich. Na wpół sprawna ręka bardzo mu przeszkadzała i dawała się mocno we znaki, kiedy próbował coś nią zrobić. Jeszcze jakiś czas szarpał się, za wszelką cenę chcąc poradzić sobie samemu, ale upał coraz bardziej o sobie przypominał, szczególnie przy tej szamotaninie. Westchnął głośno, niemal ze zrezygnowaniem i uniósł wzrok na Starka.  
               - Chyba potrzebuję pomocy – wymamrotał, od razu przyciągając na siebie spojrzenie geniusza. Ten wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony, niż przed chwilą, ale na razie niczego nie komentując, wstał i podszedł, z malującym się pytaniem na twarzy, jakby chciał wiedzieć, od czego ma zacząć. Loki odwrócił się plecami do niego i po chwili poczuł, jak tym razem Stark zaczął szarpać się z kolejnymi sprzączkami. Co jakiś czas odwracał kłamcę, by wyciągnąć pasek, bądź jakąś inną część jego ubioru, a w tym czasie Loki starał się udawać, że nie czuje się wcale dziwnie.  
               - Z tym już chyba sobie poradzisz, co? – zapytał Stark, odrzucając jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, którą kłamca miał na sobie, na kanapę. Loki prychnął jedynie w odpowiedzi, stojąc przed nim w samej bieliźnie, a Tony odwrócił się. – Pospiesz się, to pomogę ci z resztą.  
               Psotnik powstrzymał chęć wykorzystania okazji i zaciśnięcia dłoni na szyi Starka i również się odwrócił, jakby dla większej pewności, po czym pozbył się ostatniej części swojej garderoby, by pospiesznie wciągnąć na siebie bokserki. Wyciągnął rękę po spodnie, które leżały przerzucone przez fotel i na ten ruch, Tony odwrócił się. Kłamca spojrzał na niego niemal z oburzeniem.  
               - Nie powiedziałem, że… – zaczął, ale geniusz mu przerwał.  
               - Czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o tym? – zapytał, wskazując na ranę, którą kłamca przed nim ukrył. Ciągnęła się od jego boku, przez biodro, aż do uda i wyglądała, jakby powstała na skutek poparzenia. Zanim Loki zdołał odpowiedzieć cokolwiek, usta geniusza ułożyły się w lekko zaskoczonym uśmiechu, jakby nie dowierzał. – Ty się mnie wstydzisz!  
               Jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony Lokiego było głośne prychnięcie, chociaż wzrok wbity w sylwetkę mężczyzny nie był już tak oburzony, jak jeszcze chwilę temu.  



End file.
